nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:WynterArwynRose
WynterArwynRose, -- Alec Usticke 15:11, 2 August 2006 (PDT) Sysop Thanks for adding your script resources, WynterArwynRose. I've made you a sysop. -- Alec Usticke 15:12, 2 August 2006 (PDT) :No Problem I really don't mind at all. I love the idea of creating a single source for all builders, players, and scripters. -- WynterArwynRose 15:37, 2 August 2006 (PDT) Manual of style WynterArwynRose, about the NWNWiki:Manual of style, you generally want to always use lowercase in article names. With D&D titles, it's pretty confusing. D&D books will write "Armor Class" in one place and "armor class" in another. We've found it's best to always use lowercase unless it's something's name (proper noun). We've learned some hard lessons over the past year (mainly relating to problems with linking), and there's still a bunch of old articles we need to fix, but we're trying to use the standards for all articles going forward. For example, the article Make a projectile trap origin with Base Attack Bonus should be Make a projectile trap origin with base attack bonus. I'm happy to help you fix the ones you've already added. -- Alec Usticke 15:35, 2 August 2006 (PDT) :Ohh Man I was confused on that part thanks, for helping I appreciate it. I'm going to pay more attention to them and try to get them fixed. :sorry about that. -- WynterArwynRose 15:36, 2 August 2006 (PDT) ::No problem. You're doing so much work, I feel bad about even pointing it out. It'll save headaches in the long run though. -- Alec Usticke 15:47, 2 August 2006 (PDT) Fixing I'm looking them over and fixing the one's I'v already added at the moment but I have to go for a bit my kid's need picked up from day camp, I'll BB in while WynterArwynRose 15:49, 2 August 2006 (PDT) :No rush. I'm sure it'll take a bit to get things straightened out. You've got a lot, so don't feel obligated to do it all today. -- Alec Usticke 15:52, 2 August 2006 (PDT) Protected categories Hey, WynterArwynRose, you've been busy. Nicely done. One question: Why are you protecting some categories? We generally like to leave all pages available for editing unless there's a spam or vandalism problem. Is that a concern? -- Alec Usticke 21:45, 3 August 2006 (PDT) well..... Well I was only protecting the categories, to keep them from being changed, since it's a Script directory those thing's need to stay what they are. No point in going through all the trouble to make them then having someone mess them up, ya know. I was just thinking, that person's may have the idea to try and change them up. But only the main page and categories will be this way. I won't mess with anything else, I hope it's not a problem. I'v been working hard :D WynterArwynRose 01:26, 4 August 2006 (PDT) Moved Every script I had in the other wiki is now officially moved. The move also gave me the opportunity to get things better organized. For now I Temporarily have the Web Address pointed directly to the Scripting Directory. Let me know if I missed anything or need to fix something. Thanks for allowing me the opportunity to work with you guy's I'm definatly enjoying myself. WynterArwynRose 03:33, 4 August 2006 (PDT) :Whew, that's a lot of work! We're glad to have you, WynterArwynRose. You've done so much, but I haven't had a chance to review most of your good work yet. I will though, and I'll see if there's anything I can hep with. Thanks! -- Alec Usticke 09:44, 4 August 2006 (PDT) Sources Do you have a list of where you got your scripts from? I tracked one down to a post in the BioWare forums, and others look like they were copied from forum posts. (The writing style used in forums is noticeably different from the encyclopedic style we try to use here, so the copy is easy to spot.) It would be appropriate to give credit for these scripts to their authors, like I did for NPC Stalker, and this would be easier to do with a list of sources, rather than tracking down each script individually. --The Krit 12:30, 13 August 2007 (PDT) I have in fact left the authors in tact whenever possible. Most of the "original" scripts I placed in the directory came from the forum. Some have been submitted by other users who didn't register with the wiki but just submitted content. WynterArwynRose 07:18, 14 August 2007 (PDT)